Szczegóły
by SilentAcid
Summary: Często słyszeli, że źle się dobrali i że ich związek nie ma przyszłości. Ale detale, o których inni nie wiedzieli, sprawiały, że warto było próbować. [English version on AO3]


Często słyszeli od innych, że to nie wypali. Że za często się kłócą i walczą, że ich charaktery do siebie nie pasują, że nigdy nie będą w stanie dojść do porozumienia, nie mówiąc już o stworzeniu funkcjonującego związku.

Nawet ich przyjaciele wciąż byli przesadnie wręcz przezorni i martwili się o nich aż nadto, bali się, że skończą raniąc się nawzajem dotkliwie - psychicznie lub fizycznie.

I rzeczywiście, często dochodziło między nimi do spięć, aż za często. Prawdą było, że grali w niebezpieczną grę, bo jeśli istniało coś do czego żaden z nich nie był zdolny, było to zdecydowanie hamowanie się kiedy należało.

Ale to wszystko sprowadzało się do szczegółów, detali których inni normalnie nie dostrzegali.

Do tego jak Gokudera zawsze kładł się nieco niżej kiedy leżeli razem w łóżku, żeby wydawać się niższym niż naprawdę był, bo wiedział jak bardzo Hibari nie znosił faktu, że nie był już tym wyższym.

Do tego jak każdego ranka Hibari parzył kawę dla Gokudery zanim gdzieś znikał żeby zająć się swoją pracą, mimo że osobiście nie znosił kawy.

Do tego jak za każdym razem kiedy któryś z nich był wykończony, mógł zawsze przyjść do drugiego i schować się w jego ramionach na kilka chwil, wiedząc że nie będzie o nic pytał.

Do tego jak Gokudera nigdy nie palił w ich apartamencie i nawet starał się unikać palenia w całej kwaterze głównej Vongoli, tylko dlatego że wiedział, że Hibari tego nie znosi.

Do tego jak Hibari starał się wypełniać rozkazy Tsuny bez zbędnego marudzenia i niepotrzebnych nadprogramowych zniszczeń, bo wiedział że to uszczęśliwiało Gokuderę.

Do sposobu w jaki jeden z nich szeptał imię drugiego kiedy zauważał, że może panikować i faktu, że uspokajało to ich obu lepiej niż cokolwiek innego.

Do faktu, że Gokudera w ogóle był w stanie rozpoznać kiedy Hibari panikował.

Do tego jak w czasie większych walk zawsze byli pierwsi do chronienia siebie nawzajem. Obaj lubili myśleć, że tego nie potrzebowali i obaj wiedzieli, że byli po protu parą idiotów, zbyt upartych by przyznać, że nie są niepokonani.

Chociaż walcząc ramię w ramię, byli.

Do tego jak po walkach między nimi, Hibari zawsze opatrywał rany Gokudery i tego jak dziwnie delikatny był kiedy to robił. I tego jak obrażony był za każdym razem kiedy ktoś inny oferował, że zrobi to za niego.

Do tego jak Hibari nigdy nie pozwalał Gokuderze zająć się swoimi obrażeniami, jeśli już udało mu się zrobić mu coś bardziej dotkliwego niż zadrapania i siniaki. Zawsze był tak głupio dumny kiedy Gokudera go zranił, to było tak wkurzające, a zarazem urocze w jakiś porąbany sposób.

Do tego jak Gokudera zawsze się upierał żeby opatrzyć jego rany mimo wszystko, nieważne jak bardzo Hibari protestował. Do tego, że najczęściej ostatecznie po prostu go zmuszał, żeby mu pozwolił.

Do tego jak za każdym razem kiedy Gokudera, będąc przesadnie nierozważnym kretynem którym był, zrobił coś sobie i wylądował w szpitalu, Hibari był tam kiedy tylko mógł. Rzadko mówił i jego twarz była tak samo niewzruszona jak zawsze, ale to jak trzymał jego rękę siedząc obok było bardziej wymowne niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

Do tego jak nigdy nie mówili o swoich uczuciach. Bo tego nie potrzebowali, jedyne co musieli zrobić żeby wiedzieć, to spojrzeć sobie w oczy. W ten sposób też było to o wiele mniej kłopotliwe.

Do tej nocy kiedy Gokudera został ranny w wyniku eksplozji i nie było wiadomym czy w ogóle przeżyje, a Hibari kategorycznie odmawiał opuszczenia go nawet na sekundę. Do tego jak kiedy Gokudera w końcu otworzył oczy, Hibari pocałował go w czoło w możliwie najbardziej delikatny sposób i ten jeden jedyny raz wyszeptał, że go kocha.

Do tego, że nawet nie myśleli o ślubie, a jedyne "obrączki" jakich potrzebowali już mieli - Pierścienie Vongoli były dla nich bardziej niż wystarczającym symbolem, że należeli do siebie. I miały też inne znaczenie, więc było to aż nader wygodne.

Wszystko sprowadzało się do tych małych rzeczy, które sprawiały że wariowali na swoim punkcie i że tak bardzo nie chcieli zrezygnować z tego co było między nimi.

Ich związek może i był daleki od ideału i mało kto spoglądał na niego przychylnie, ale ich to nie obchodziło.

Zamierzali sprawić, że ich będzie funkcjonował jak należy, albo umrzeć próbując.


End file.
